


Riled

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"That is one annoying asshole."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: David, Colby, and _Numb3rs_ belong to Cheryl Heuton, Nicolas Falacci, and some people at CBS who aren't me.
> 
> This story was first posted August 22, 2006.

"That is one annoying asshole." Colby threw himself down into the passenger seat, snapping his seatbelt into place before looking over at David, who was still playing it cool. Colby scowled. "God! Like we won't back in an hour with another warrant!"

"Mm-hm," was all David said. Colby looked over at him again, folding his arms tight to keep still.

"You know we're done with the good cop-bad cop thing, you can stop playing nice," Colby said, nearly snarling. The half-smile on David's face was getting to him.

"Nah," David said, showing his teeth. "You're cute when you're riled up."


End file.
